Not the old Draco
by Audrey.Hawkins
Summary: Draco Malfoy is shaken a bit by the War but when he meets Astoria Greengrass everything changes.Will Draco forget the old self to win Astoria's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Jo Rowling's unique plot and characters. :-D**

After the War

Draco was leaning against a wall in the Hall not believing that a war just was sure of only one thing,not that he was alive or unharmed,but that he and his family will be able to avoid imprisonment in Azkaban as they switched sides in the last had lost many family members like almost everyone in the Nymphadora,her husband Remus,uncle Ted and aunt Bellatrix.

But he wasn't the same old Draco,he was a _changed_ Draco,the one whose eyes opened after a very _painful war._He had always liked Nymphadora and Remus or_ Proffesor Lupin_ for Ted,yes he had met him some time back and immediately had a liking for Bellatrix,well Aunt Andromeda was far better than caring and gentle she is,and Aunt Bellatrix,no way.

'Mind if I sit here,I want to see for my family as soon as the come around.I think this corner has a fair view.' a witch with dark hair and hazel eyes said patting Draco's woke from his daydream and looked at the woman,who Draco found _immensly beautiful_.

'Y-yes sure.'Draco replied scooting away to make space for the newcomer.

'Thank you,and by the way I am Astoria Greengrass,fifth not stand being left alone while my family fights for the right family is pureblood,we- I mean my parents were Death Eaters,got back our senses before the war. Oh silly me,boring a _complete stranger_ by my talk,I know I talk a lot.'the witch described herself as Astoria said reddening.

'No problem,I am Draco Malfoy,seventh my life.'Draco found himself comfortable around Astoria.

'Why do you_ hate your life?_'Astoria said raising a brow in a motherly sort of way.

'You know what,my family and me were _Death Eaters.' _Draco said staring at the floor.

'So...?'Astoria asked animatedly.

'Everyone will think of us bad now that Potter finished Voldemort'

'So you worried that Harry finished Voldemort,and I don't think you bad of you'

'Then _what_ do you think _am I_?'Draco asked looking up suddenly.

'Foolish'Astoria said a smile plastered on her face.

'Foolish?'Draco .

'For not _actually_ thinking before saying.'Astoria said now smiling wider.

'Tori!' a witch with pale blonde hair shouted. Which Draco recognised as Daphne Greengrass,most probably Astoria's sister.

He watched as Astoria ran towards her saw her being hugged and kissed by her mother and saw as Astoria's father hugged her tightly.

Astoria turned towards Draco and waved back and saw Astoria and her family move away.

'Draco! Son, where are you!?'Narcissa Malfoy looked__up to see his parents running towards him.

'I am here!'Draco replied raising his arm,not bothering to get up.

'Oh! We thought we lost you alright?you look tired.'His mother said hugging him.

'I am fine Mother,just a few bruises that's all.'Draco replied

'But we still should check with Madam Pomfrey.'Narcissa insisted.

'He says he is fine, might need to take him if you don't leave him,you are hugging him quite tight.'Lucius said patting his son's back.

'Thank you, Father.'Draco said coming out of the bear hug his mother was giving him.

'Firstly we would have to make up with some _old relatives_' Narcissa said with slight bitterness.

Draco knew at once which_ relatives._

The adults[even though he was one himself]were downstairs sorting out some _problems_ and comforting Andromeda,whose cries of pain were far than worse to hear.

After all what would you do if you loose a daughter and newly son-in-law and a sister all at once? Draco thought as he peeked over a crib to see a baby boy peacefully sleeping,not knowing he had recently been baby boy,surely would be Teddy Lupin,Metamorphmagi and half werewolf...did it matter that Draco always wanted to see a Metamorphmagi but could not even though his very own cousin was one?...Yes it did now and he was an uncle to a Metamorphmagi.

That night when the Malfoys left the aura around them was unusaully diffrent.

When Draco slept that night in Malfoy Manor,he did not know _why_ but he only dreamt of a certain hazel eyed,dark haired,fifteen year old woman who said only one word,'Foolish'.


	2. Chapter 2

Madam Puddifoot's

A month after the War,Draco walked out of the Malfoy Manor and Apparated to first person he saw after Apparating was Astoria Greengrass who was inches away from turns out he Apparated right in front of her.

'Oh s-sorry A-Astoria I- I didn't see y-you.'Draco mumbled and turned red with embarrasment.

'It's okay Draco it happens.'Astoria said a bit embarrased herself but smiling all the same.

'Are you here for some _special_ reason or just like that?'asked Astoria backing away slowly.

'You really do need a different scene once you are stuck up in Manor for thirty days,and you are a really beautiful scene to sore eyes.'Draco had absolutely no idea what made him say the last sentence,_it just came out_.

Astoria blushed and Draco,hearing what he had just said tried to change the subject.

'Are you busy today?'he asked

'Um...well,I had a date today but I am not going,the boy,Robert Chambers,wanted to know Slytherin Quidditch Team's strategies thats why he arrange this Ravenclaws.'Astoria of anger clear in her voice.

'You play for Slytherin?'Draco asked.

'Seeker'Astoria said playing with her hair and staring at her feet.

'Me too!But Flint kicked me out because I was too_ stupid_.The Snitch was hovering above my ear and I didn't realise caught it and we lost the Cup that year.'he said rolling his eyes.

Astoria started laughing at this,Draco saw that she looked as beautiful as ever when she was laughing.

'You look beautiful while laughing'Draco blushed again.

'Just to _return your compliments,_you look really handsome'she said smirking as Draco turned red.

'Want to go at Madam Puddifoot's?My_ manners_ tell me not to leave a lady like you alone in Hogsmeade and I really need a cup of coffee.'Draco said.

'I think Madam Puddifoot's is the best place in Hogsmeade apart from Honeydukes ofcourse.'Astoria said putting down her empty cup of coffee.

'I think Zonko's and Shrieking Shack are cooler.'Draco replied setting down his own cup.

'Oh you boys.'Astoria said rolling her eyes.

When the payed for the bill,

'Do you want this to be our first date?'Astoria asked Draco,looking in his grey eyes.

'Do _you _want this to be _our_ first _date_?'Draco asked looking in her hazel eyes.

'Yes'they said in unision.

They exited the shop hand in hand.'Next Saturday,outside Hagrid's '_Crack_ and Draco disapparated.


	3. Chapter 3

A funny pleasant feeling

Draco sat at his desk at Malfoy Manor, doodling at a spare piece of wasn't exactly_ sure_ what he was doing until he saw his parchment which he was supposed to use in writing a letter.

The doodle was of a lady,a dark haired hazel eyed lady. He looked at the sketch as if the real person.A beautiful smile etched across her face. A mischievous twinkle in those hazel eyes. A dark strand tucked behind her ears. A ponytail made out of that dark hair.

Draco yanked open his window curtains.A stream of light filled his marble floored and a dull floor seemed lit up with the light. The furniture and walls looked more bright with the daylight swimming in.

'Just like Astoria,bright and cheerful.I don't remember the last time I opened these curtains.',Draco said yawning a little.'I think another trip to Hogsmeade would do.'

Draco went out of his room and on his way told his mother where he was going.

'Alright,but didn't you go there last fortnight only? I think _something_ is going on...'Narcissa said smirking.

'Mother!...I just need a bit of..err...um...'Draco thought for a liable answer.

_'A bit of what?'_Narcissa said her smirk widening.

'A bit of ch-chocolate,yes chocolate..H-Honeydukes,get it?'

'Okay then,get _her _someday'Narcissa said still smirking .

D.M A.G D.M A.G

Hogsmeade was looking like always execpt some more shops had came up in the High Street.

'This time he Apparated right in front of Honeydukes.

'A bit surprise might do a good deal to Astoria.'Draco said to himself as he walked in.

He went inside and roamed the shop and it's various shelves by the time he went out he had bought a basket hamper full of Chocolate Wands,Chocolate Frogs,Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans,Drooble's Best Blowing Bubblegum,Fudge Flies,Crystallised pineapples and Exploding bonbons.

' ?'Draco asked the lady at the counter.

'Yes sonny,what can I do for you?' said turning from arranging the counter behind her.

'Can you gift wrap it?Not much just a bow and a card.'

'Alright what can I write in the card?'

_'To dearest Astoria,you are sweeter than these_._Meet me__ outside Madam Puddifoot's Draco Malfoy,_yeah that will do.'

'Astoria Greengrass?She is a regular customer here.' said handing the basket to Draco.

'Thank you.'Draco said putting some Galleons on the counter.

D.M A.G D.M A.G

Fifteen minutes later, Draco was standing outside Madam Puddifoot's.

When he heard a group of students talking about Astoria,

'Have you seen Astoria,Alice?'a brunette was saying.

'Yes she is in the dormitory.' the other girl said.

'You know Astoria? Draco said interrupting the two girls.

'Yes, she and Astoria are in the same dorm. We were going there just now.' the brunette said.

'Can you give this to her?'Draco said handing her the basket.

'Alright' she replied and took the basket.

A few minutes he stood there and soon a dark haired girl ran towards him. As she drew nearer, he saw that those hazel eyes had tears in them.

'What is wrong-' Astoria hugged him. It was a very pleasant tightened his grip,

'I liked your letters which you sent me over the time. I got your gift and it really_ was_ sweet.'

'You were crying?'

'N-not at all, wh-what mak-makes y-you think that?'

'You can't lie to me'

'My boyfriend broke up with me, said I was just_ too selfish_'

'Crying over a silly fool and you said I was foolish.'

Draco ruffled Astoria's hair as she chuckled a bit over Draco's shoulder. As she moved out of hug, he pulled her back.

'Draco?'Astoria said keeping her hands behind Draco

'It feels nice here, around you.' Draco said taking her hands.

'Really?' she said tightening her hands around Draco.

'Yes'

'Me too'


	4. Chapter 4

Folurish and Blotts.

Astoria's owl came soaring in through Draco's window.A jasmine smelling parchment tied to it's leg.

_Dear Draco_

_I got your last letter safely.I and Daph will be at Grandma Amalthea's house this week so I cannot talk on Floo Network, is fine around here,at least for now.I really liked the flowers you sent me the other day,how did you know jasmines are my favourite?.Well I still remember our meeting in ,I dumped Tyler when he came to apologise later that he saw me in Hogsmeade with you and got quite jealous and regretted having lost someone like me[yes I am flattering myself].The Hogwarts letters were sent out I will be at Diagon you meet me there?_

_Love,_

_Astoria Greengrass._

She had sent her love...Maybe she meant letter-ly love but kept the letter safely in a box under his bed amongst Astoria's other letters.

'Draco would you mind coming with me to Knockturn Alley?I have to do some buissness there.'Lucius said entering his son's room.

'Can I go to Diagon Alley instead?'Draco asked pushing the box out of view with his foot.

'Alright.'

D.M A.G D.M A.G

Lucius was in Knockturn Alley while Draco roamed in Flourish and went to the counter and asked,

'Have you got anything on...er...witches?'Draco asked

'Yes we have Perfect Guide to Fashion,Beautification Spells and Hairdo-'the stout wizard said pointing to different sections and shelves.

'No for _me_ to understand_ her_.Get it?'Draco explained

'Okay,then we have Twelve Fail Safe Ways to Charm Witches and it is _nothing about wandwork.'_assured the wizard pointing to a shelf crowded with many men.

As Draco was exiting Flourish and Blotts with his book,he bumped into none other than Astoria Greengrass.

'Oh s-sorry I did'nt see you- Oh it's you Draco'Astoria said and hastily started picking her things.

'Twelve Fail Safe Ways To Charm Witches? you trying to use it on _me_?'Astoria said waving the book.

'Um...er...ah...no,yes...no'Draco mmumbled.

Astoria took the book and starting running.'Oi!Astoria COME BACK!'he ran after her and caught her by the waist and picked her up.

'Drop me!Draco!'she kicked her feet but Draco was holding her too un-escapab-ly.

'Alright I am giving you the .'she handed over the book and instead of dropping her,he clung on.

'Now what,drop me.'

'No.'

'What should I do to make you drop me,kiss you?'Astoria joked.

'Yeah maybe...yes kiss me.'Draco said.

'I was joking,'Astoria said wide eyed.

'I am not.'he replied .

Astoria kissed his cheek and Draco dropped her.

'Thanks.'Draco replied trying to sound calm but he was way too happy.

'Rose Lee Teabag?'Astoria asked.

'Yes sure.'Draco replied.

**Review pretty please.**

**And if you don't believe any of those, **_**search**_** it on Google.**

**Audrey Hawkins**


	5. Chapter 5

The old Draco?

Draco was thinking, maybe for the first time,about _himself_.What hohappen if Daphne tells her?What if everything goes wrong?And the worst...what is Pansy pops up?

Each thought worse thant the turned and shifted in his was the middle of night and he was afraid,not ofdark but about himself.

'Simple,change yourself.'a voice in his head said.  
'And how will I do that?' 'Shall I tell you _that_ too?' 'Were'nt you the one who gave me the idea?' 'We are the _same_ person if you have forgotten.' 'Right.'

D.M A.G D.M A.G

'Father,I am going out for sometime I will be back by quarter past eleven.'Draco said and hurriedly put on his travelling cloak.

'Where?'Lucius said putting down Daily Prophet.

'Somewhere!'Draco said and Apparated to a lone corner in King's place was empty exept for a cat which was roaming.

Draco looked at his watch,ten fifty,he still had ten all today was first September.

Draco quickly slipped through and entered Plattform nine and three always,it was crowded with parents and students,owls and cats,and some toads.

Draco searched until he found a dark haired girl with hazel eyes.

'Astoria!'Draco said and waved to her.

'Hey there Draco!'Astoria said and waved walked towards Draco with Daphne following her.

'Draco,you are here?I thought you had graduated,'Astoria asked.

'I had to see you off right,oh wow you the Captain for !'Draco said seeing the badge pinned on Astoria.

'Thanks.'Astoria said blushing a little.

'Malfoy is it?'the pale blonde said.

'Greengrass, Daphne I am Draco.' he said shaking Daphne's hand.

'I was your gilfriend's mate,Pansy.'Daphne said.

Astoria eyes had a tinge of hurt in them.'You must be very popular at Hogwarts Draco.'

'Yes he was.A lot.'Daphne said before he could reply.

'Some say I was a" foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach''.The Granger girl well I _was._'he said smiling and Astoria let out a little laugh.

'Daph says I have the qualities of a Veela,attractive and all.'Astoria said playing with her hair.

'What else would you call a person who currently has her fifteenth boyfriend?'Daphne said.

'You snogged_ fifteen_ boys!?'Draco asked his eyes wide open.

'Actually none,why do you ask that?'Astoria said raising a brow.

'That usually comes with having one.'Draco replied and he knew _just_ knew that what was coming next.

'You kissed Pansy?'Daphne was more of a statement than a question.

' broke up.'Draco said and he could see that Astoria's eyes had a sort of relief in them.

'Tori,it is time to go.',a witch who could most probably be Astoria's mother said.'We will keep your trunk inside.'

'Goodbye Daph,Draco.'Astoria said and kissed Draco's cheek before going .

Draco touched the spot she had just kissed. His eyes gray eyes looking astonished.

'You fancy me sister.' Daphne said and walked away


	6. Chapter 6

First Christmas together

It was a week before Christmas when Draco finally plucked up the courage to ask a question he was dying to ask his met both his parents sitting in the drawing room.

'Mother,Father...umm... can I have a word?'Draco asked.

'Sure.'Narcissa replied.

'I have a friend,...a girl,she is a friend who is a girl...not a girlfriend, a girl who is a friend get it?And I want to invite her here for Christmas.'Draco said the last sentence in a rush.

'Alright,what is her name?'Lucius asked.

Draco knew that his father asked to know if _the girl _was felt a bit of hatred on that part.

'Astoria Greengrass... and Daphne Greengrass.' Draco added the last part so that it sounded he knew that Daphne would be way busy to come and would politely refuse.

'Daphne Greengrass?Was in your year right?'Lucius asked.

'Yes and her sister'But Lucius payed no attention on the last phrase whatsoever.

'Fine,then send her an owl telling she is invited tommorow evening to come here and spend the Christmas here' Narcissa said finishing the discussion.

D.M A.G D.M A.G

The evening of the arrival of Greengrass sisters,[Daphne,as expected had refused as she was training to be a Healer in 's] had changed the Manor of the usual dull and dim,in fact it a bit_brighter_.

They had also charmed the gates to let through Astoria and Daphne and just to console his father[who kept on asking if Daphne would come].

Draco was in the hallway waiting for any sound of heard soft steps ran towards the center of was the same beautiful hazel eyed and dark haired girl standing with a hugged the girl without thinking.

'Draco!So good to see you.'Astoria said after Draco let go.

'Astoria,you really_ are_ the scene of sore eyes.'Draco said and she reddened from maybe the cold outside or blush.

Draco lead her to the drawing room.'Mother,Father this is Astoria had Healer training so she couldn't come.'Draco said introducing Astoria to his parents.

'Hello Mr and Mrs Malfoy,good to see you.'Astoria said.

'Pleasure to meet you too,Astoria.'Lucius said.

'Oh, come sit dear.I'll ask the house elf to make you something hot.'Narcissa said motioning to the empty sofa seat.

Astoria sat down and Draco took her rucksack to the guest room where she was staying.

'So,how is your family?'Lucius asked Astoria.

'They are fine,just a bit shaken that's wanted to do something to the victims who got cursed or something in the War so she decided to join the Healer is continuing with her job at Twilfit and is also going fine at the Ministry.'Astoria said as Draco came back so did a house elf with steaming hot soup.

After she finished the soup,Draco asked her if she wanted him to show the accepted and Draco led her around.

'The gravel driveway to the is nothing big except for the gates and the curving ,and that peacock.'Draco said waving his hand over the driveway.

'It is so neat,unike used to play Quidditch there,you know?.A few Quaffle cracks on the tiles and all.'Astoria said admiring the scene.

'Your house tells that it is a house with living humans not a fancy cememtry like mine.'Draco grunted.

After she had seen the whole house,Draco led her to a room on the second floor with a handsome teak also had a silver knocker on the front.

'This is _your_ _room._'Draco opened the door to reveal a spacious room with emerald green and silver walls and a glass door to the was a desk facing another window which had the curtains bed looked soft with its silver covers and emereald was speechless.

'So...how is it?'Draco asked waking Astoria into reality.

'Lovely.' was the only word she found capable of describing the place.

'That is your dressing and bathrooms.I think you should freshen up and come down for dinner at around eight. If you need me,I am in the room right in the ?'Draco asked mocing out of the room.

Astoria nodded as Draco closed the door behind went in for a bath in the hot her bath,she sat on the desk to write a letter to Daphne.

_Dear Daphne_

_I am enjoying myself Manor is really neat and handsome[and the youngest Malfoy also].Draco showed me around a few moments guest room I am staying in is all is lovely and Mrs Malfoy seem fine,and I think Mrs Malfoy is kinder is your Healer training going on?And the cute trainer you got?Jake Cooper,right? Well whatever you say,Draco is _way_ more handsome and cute than your Cooper ha ha...Mum Astoria is teasing me!Yes I am merely mocking 's hope our first Christmas together goes fine._

_Love,_

_Astoria G._

Astoria finished realised that she did not have an owl nor did she remember the way to the Manor's walked out of the room and hesitatingly knocked on the door in front.

'Come in.' came the familiar voice of Draco.

'Can you lead me to the owlery?'Astoria asked.

'Sure. I would be surprised if you remembered the way.I too get lost in this place sometimes.'Draco once he got up and motioned Astoria to follow him.

'Here we are.' Draco said after a little waited outside while Astoria tied the letter to a tawny owl's leg which took off instantly.

Draco just gaped lovingly at Astoria for the rest of the walk.

D.M A.G D.M A.G

'Merry Christmas!'

Astoria woke up to find Draco's nose inches away from hers.'Good morning to you too.' she whispered, smiling.

'Uh...um...i-it's Christmas today remember?'Draco said and crawled back a bit.

Astoria didn't want Draco to wished him to stay there a bit _closer_.Then Daphne would win the bet they had when she first met and felt comfortable around Sickles would be nothing if she won it.

Daphne had put a bet that Draco would kiss Astoria one day.'Why would he do that?He's just a friend, that's all.'she had replied innocently to the smirking Daphne.

The bet really had_ almost_ been won ,when Draco Apparatedti inches away from ,when Draco asked Astoria to kiss him in Diagon ,when she couldn't control herself and kissed Draco's cheek at the Platform.

'Hello?Are you there?'Draco waved a hand in front of her.'Oh! Yes...I am there still there,still there,there...still.'Astoria said and went to freshen up.

She noticed that Draco followed her downstairs and to the dining table.

'Good morning Mr and Mrs Malfoy.'Astoria went to sit down and Draco tried to help her sit.

'Morning ,I think she is very well capable of sitting down herself.'Lucius remarked.

Draco was a bit red with embarrassment but sat down next to her.

After the breakfast they went to open the gifts.

'I have something to give you,a Christmas present.'Astoria took Draco to the guest room and asked him to sit down on the bed.

'Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to,alright?'she asked.

'Yes.'

She took out the present she had kept ever so safely in her rucksack.

'Open your eyes.'

Draco saw a brightly wrapped package placed in his smiled at Astoria and opened it. He saw a photograph in a looked closely and saw a fifteen year old Astoria outside a looked just grateful to be back.

'That evil little brat! I am going to kill Daphne,she switched the pictures!'Astoria said angrily after she saw it.

'I think this the best present you could ever give really,I mean even though your sister switched the picture, it has still earned a place on my bedside table for me to watch every morning and night.' he said.

'Really?'she asked shyly.

'Ofcourse.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright,we have a bit of time fact,a **_**big**_** time is nineteen,Astoria graduated a month ago.**

A surprise

Draco was about to give his report on any underage magic sightings in North London when a memo poked him in the got up from his desk,snatched the memo and started reading it.

_All employees selected to represent the Improper Use Of Magic Office,Department of Magical Law Enforcement,are requested to report to Atrium from where they will lead the newly graduates who wish to enter at eight o clock sharp._

_Ps-DON'T BE LATE[That means you Draco Malfoy]_

Of else's handwriting would be so sharp that it seems like she is actually there,scolding you?His boss,head of department, Madam Mafalda Hopkirk, the P.S note, does it matter that he had once- alright... six times forgotten to give his report the past fortnight?Or that he had thrice- okay! Exactly one-two twelve times forgotten about memo notes in the past one month?

He got up and took his files[which he had magically charmed to stay in order],and headed towards his boss's room.

Before entering,he knocked thrice and a sharp voice allowed him in.

'Oh, it something special that today you are on time?'Mafalda Hopkirk asked raising a brow with a smile which not many people,except those who knew her,would consider scary.

'Nothing ma'am. Just came to give you my reports._On time._'he said keeping the files on her neat and tidy table desk.

'May I ask you _how many times should I tell you to keep your files in order!?_'she said waving his file.

'S-sorry ma' won't happen again.'he said and opened the door to move out when Mafalda added, 'It's seven fifty already,I don't want you to be you are selected as a representative.'

'Yes ma'am.'he said moved out.

'That woman scares out my wits.' he said to himself as he went to the lift to go to the Atrium.

The lift stopped at level nine and a woman,nose buried in a book moved in.

'Hey there Harrison,to busy to notice me?'Draco asked the woman who was Clare Harrison,one of his co-workers who was promoted to Department of Mysteries last year.

'Draco! Oh,so good to see you again.I was just going down for the Ministry program for newly graduates.' Clare replied.

'I think they'll be more grateful if you stop reading and pay attention on the program.' he teased and she just reddended a bit. Like all other Unspeakables,she hardly spoke another word throughout the rest of the trip down to the Atrium.

The program started and the representatives from different offices and departments had to give a speech while most of the program was narrated and told by the Minister,Kingsley Shackelbolt.

Draco's fellow representative[whose name he forgot],gave the speech on his behalf.

As he was looking through the newly graduates seated in the hall[not the Atrium],he spotted someone whom he new very well,someone who did not get enough time to write letters everyday so she sent them once or twice in six months. Someone hazel eyed and dark haired.

He really could not believe his eyes! Astoria Greengrass,who had last met him on a date[as he still loves to call it] _two years, three months and twelve days ago._Draco could hardly pay any attention to the program after that.

* * *

The program got over soon the graduates were exiting,he just called a name which he said at least five times a day but he never expected any response since quite a time.

'Huh?' the girl turned at the sound of her name.

'Astoria!' Draco called out again as the girl's eyes widened,she blinked and slowly her face curved into a smile,then a grin and the next thing he new someone was hugging him.

'Oh Draco...I missed you so_ much_,you have no idea.'she said as she moved out of the hug.

'A day doesn't go by I don't have your dreams.' he said.

'I am so sorry I had not written in past few days.' Astoria's voice was small and almost un-hear able.

'Years.' he corrected and she just reddened.

'I know... this is just so like...maybe a bit personal question...can I ask it?'she looked up to him,

'Ask away.'he said.

'Do you have a girlfriend?'she asked in a rush.

'A crush,and you?'he said truthfully wondering if she had guessed it yet.

'Daphne told me that during your seventeenth year you should not have a boyfriend of your age.I don't believe her but mostly she is right,so I followed her advise.' she said innocently.

So Daphne was making things easier for the two of them...he made a mental note to drop her an owl thanking her.

'Tori!Come quickly,we are leaving now.' the familiar brunette girl who had given Astoria the basket about three years ago shouted from the other side of the Atrium.

'Coming Alice!'she called back.'I am sorry,I have to 'll meet right?I am joining the Department of Magical Cooperation tomorrow ...bye!'Astoria said planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
